Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is the foremost antagonist of the manga and anime series Naruto. He is the co-founder the Hidden Village of the Leaf, who later deserted it and was thought to have died. It is eventually revealed that he survived and planned to rule the Ninja World as a god. A plan he passed to Tobi, the primary antagonist of the series. He is eventually resurrected as an undestructible undead and takes part in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. History Early Years Madara Uchiha was born around a century before the start of the story. In these times, the Ninja World was locked in a permanent state of war and the Ninjas were organized as huge clans of mercenaries, hired by the lords of the warring nations. The mightiest clans of all were the Uchiha and the Senju of the Forest. They were so powerful that the only force able to face one was the other, leading each lord to hire one whenever the other was hired against him. (According to Tobi, both clans descend from the Sage of the Six Path's two sons. One born with the Sage chakra, who favoured power, the other born with the Sage's strength, who favoured love and was selected as the Sage's successor, much to his brother's ressentment.) Madara Uchiha was by far the most powerful ninja of his clan. He and his younger brother Izuna eventualy awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope of Hypnosis), the most powerful state of the Clan’s eye power, and were appointed as the rulers of the Uchihas. To his horror, Madara discovered that using the Mangekyo Sharingan was rendering him gradually blind and that transplanting his brother's Mangekyo Sharigan was the only way to restore his eyesight, and so he did. (Tobi alleges that Izuna willingly relinquished his eyes, but according to the more reliable Itachi Uchiha, he took Izuna's eyes by force.) The Founding of Konohagakure Now the undisputed leader of his clan, Madara had to supervise every battle between the Uchihas and the Senjus, having fought against the Senjus' leader Harashima more times than he could remember. But eighty years before the start of the story, when the Senjus approached the Uchihas and offered durable peace to found Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Madara only agreed due to his clan's pressure. So the first Ninja Village was created. Following their example, the ninja clans of each country formed an alliance to create the different Hidden Villages, leading to a stability never seen before. Yet, Madara was bitter towards Harashima Senju, who was appointed as the first Hokage (lord of Konoha) instead of him. However, even his clan regarded his mistrust as paranoia and he lost much of his credit among them. Madara's downfall Madara deserted the village and began to plot its destruction. Harashima Senju pursued him and the two led their ultimate battle: a fight so tremendous that it dug a huge chasm that would become known as the Valley of the End. Despite controlling Kurama the Night Tailed Demon Fox, the most powerful Tailed Beast, Madara lost and was grievously wounded, everyone believing him to be dead. Since then, the people of Konoha carved two immense statues of Harashima Senju and Madara Uchiha in the cliffwall, permanently facing one another at both sides of a waterfall, as a symbol of their neverending rivalry. However, Madara survived and went into hiding, even managing to steal a sample of Harashima's cells to copy his unique Mokuton ability. He resolved to gather the Tailed Beasts to mold the entire world following his twisted ideals. When and how Madara finally died is not known, but when he was very old, he rescued the dying Obito Uchiha and made him into the villain known as Tobi. After his death, he entrusted his ideals and plan to Tobi, with the instruction to resurrect him when the time would come. Personality Madara Uchiha's most defining trait is his monumental ego: He is extremely overproud and conceited, and he boasts continuously about how powerful he is. Madara only cares about might and skills, seeing anyone weaker than him as unsignificant. As such, he treats his foes - including the immensely powerful Kage (lords of the five biggest Ninja Villages) - and the nightmarish Tailed Beasts with high levels of contempt. The only exception being Hashirama Senju, the only man who not only matched his strength but defeated him every time they fought, whom he respected immensely and hated even more. He is also a staunch battle-lover, Madara always uses the - minute - amount of power he deems enough in battle. However, he is also a humongous show-off, who uses immensely powerful techniques for no other reason that he can. Despite this, he gives genuine praise whenever someone exceeds his expectations, and harsh but constructive criticism when he deems his foes worthy. Still, any praise he makes is followed by a statement about how far beneath him his foes are. Generally speaking, Madara is cruel, aloof, spiteful and detached. He grew up in a era of permanent war, which made him warmongering, and vindictive, to the point of paranoia. He hated the Senju so much that he was unable to bury the hatchet; persuading himself that any offer of friendship they made concealed an attempt to subdue his clan. He is so egomaniacal that he cannot see himself in any other place than on the very top. He also demonstrates a very strong desire for domination, which first made him want Konohagakure to dominate every other nation, and culminated in his desire to rule all creation forever. Powers and Abilities Madara Uchiha is by very far the mightiest ninja ever seen in the series. He already was monumentaly powerful when alive, but as an undead he gains access to even greater abilities, putting his might to absolutely ludicrous levels. As if it was not enough, being undead gives him unlimited regenerative abilities and limitless supplies of chakra (energy), meaning that he can use his mightiest techniques without strain and that he cannot be defeated in battle. Fighting Skills Madara is an exceptionally gifted fighter with immense strength, speed, spryness and reflexes, able to take on an entire army all by himself. He was seen sending taller foes flying away, dodging highly fast attacks, and taking a weapon from its owner's scabbard with no effort. He also has huge amounts of extremely powerful chakra, enough to summon and compel the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He displays unrivalled skills with weapons and in martial arts. He was seen using swords, scythes and giant shurikens in battle, but his signature weapon is a huge war-fan which he uses as both a bladed weapon and a shield. His war-fan is connected to a chain which he can use to swing his weapon like a flail, and he sometimes attachs a scythe blade on the other end of the chain. Also, the war-fan can be infused with chakra to increase its sharpness, or to absorb any kind of attack and reflect the impact in a given direction. Sharingan Mangekyo Sharingan Rinnegan Mokuton Fourth Shinobi War Madara was revived by Kabuto and aware of Tobi's actions implied that they were working together on the Eye of the Moon Plan and Madara fights the Allied Shinobi forces. Before the War madara was the sixth coffin that Kabuto used to blackmail Tobi into joining forces.He is also shown to use The Rinnegan which he got awakened shortly before his actual death after obtaining hashirama's powers and later Kabuto injects Madara with the First Hokage's DNA and making Madara more powerful and states only The First Hokage Hashirama senju can defeat him. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Naruto Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Revived Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Illusionists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Wizards Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Traitor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hatemongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Jerks Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Complete Monster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:God Wannabe Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Hypnotists Category:Swordsmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths